Digital images are widely used to record personal events. These images are frequently shared with friends, relatives, and others within a social network. These digital images can be stored on a computer owned and operated, for example, by the person responsible for the digital images. Alternatively, digital images are transferred to storage computer servers accessible through the internet. These storage computer servers can be managed by companies providing image printing services.
More recently, social network computer systems available through the internet provide image storage as well as communication and interaction services. Among these services is the capability to make images accessible to users of the social network systems so that, for example, a user who has been granted authorization can view the images of other uses who grant the authorization.
Referring to FIG. 4, in a prior-art example, computers having processors 10, displays 12, and a user interface 14 such as a graphic user interface, are connected by a communication network 15 such as the internet to server computers 20 having storage 23 for providing computing and communication services.
While such social interaction capabilities are useful, they are limited in their ability to interact with others not in the social network or can be tedious to use. In particular, the integration of services designed for social interaction and image printing and fulfillment services can be improved. There is a need, therefore, for an improved method for communicating digital images and providing imaging products and services to consumers.